


Life Is Now

by izzyisbi



Series: Wild World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of them are lgbtq, Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There are also a lot more relationships I just haven't tagged them either, enjoy, not really but still, there are a lot more characters I just haven't tagged them yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisbi/pseuds/izzyisbi
Summary: High School AU | high school is never easy, but that doesn't mean it's not good. ( I'm sorry I'm so bad at summarys, I'm sorry but please read anywayy <33 )





	1. Meet The Characters

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little get to know the characters, so this isn't a real chapter I'm sorry butt 

Percy Weasley   
[ • Nerd. • Books over everything. • gay but in the closet. • acts like he is always super serious but is actually a really fun guy. • is very overprotective of his family and friends. ]

Hermione Granger  
[ • Mum friend. • doesn't take shit from anyone. • bookworm. • a great friend. • will always give the best advice. • super bisexual. ]

Oliver Wood  
[ • would rather be playing football British football not that american shit. • very honest about everything. • loyal friend. • gay and out about it. ]

Luna Lovegood  
[ • would rather be with animals than humans. • weird but lovable girl. • would do anything for her friends. • might be a bit crazy. • pansexual and proud. ]

Harry Potter  
[ • not very smart. • "whaat im not gay!" • is actually very gay. • not a good listener. • would rather be playing video games. ]

Draco Malfoy  
[ • pretends to be happy when he's really not. • hates his dad. • sarcastic af. • loves superheros. • "doctor who is better than real life". ]

Ron Weasley  
[ • not very bright. • always ends up being the leader of a group. • thinks girls are the best thing in the world. • gamer boy. • literally up for anything. ]

Pansy Parkinson  
[ • very high anxiety. • nervous about everything. • sweet but shy girl. • books and tea everyday. • needs a hug. ]

Seamus Finnegan  
[ • not very good at anything. • always wants to help. • winks with both eyes. • very gay. • more Irish than anything. ]

Ginny Weasley  
[ • fries over guys. • lesbian. • super beautiful. • loves video games. • likes to play sports. • will choose family over anything. ]

Fred and George Weasley  
[ • always know everything. • pranksters. • are actually very smart. • would do anything for each other. • "family is the most important thing". ]

Katie Bell  
[ • fearless. • sports girl. • super lesbian. • will love you no matter what. • always sweet & kind. ]

Dean Thomas  
[ • smart but acts like he's not. • loves to draw. • is actually a really good dancer. • probably bisexual. ]

Nymphadora Tonks   
[ • punk girl. • has pink hair. • cinnamon roll. • food is better than people. • asexual. ]

Neville Longbottom  
[ • very shy. • is the sweetest person you'll ever know. • just wants to be loved. • loves plants. ]

Lavender Brown  
[ • girly girl. • loves musical theatre. • smart & sassy. • not very confident. • just wants someone to say they are proud of her. • bisexual. ]

Cho Chang  
[ • probably smarter than you. • loves to make people feel better. • is in love with the colour blue. • would rather die than let anyone hurt her friends. ]

Charlie Weasley  
[ • loves animals more than anything. • big time asexual. • doesn't like having red hair. • so he dyed his hair blue. ]

Newt Scamander  
[ • also loves animals more than anything. • sweet soft little cinnamon roll. • gay but in the closet. • smol bean. • literally just the best and sweetest person ever. ]

Credence barebone  
[ • really needs a hug. • also really needs a new mum. • sad and sweet. • doesn't talk in till someone talks to him. • nervous about everything. ]

Fleur Delacour  
[ • probably the most beautiful woman. • smart and knows it. • will always help someone in need. • very heavy french accent. • a little bisexual. ]

Bill Weasley  
[ • family is his favourite thing. • sassy friend. • always the mum friend. • likes to dive people to places. ]


	2. Getting To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just everyone making their way to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING this is horrible, sorry I just really loved this idea but I can't write and I'm sorry this really sucks but I promise it will get better, so I hope you enjoy

School was starting back up tomorrow. That wasn't bad but it certainly wasn't good. Percy loved school of course, well no. Percy loved the learning part of school. But the social part: that was a big no no.

Percy had Hermione Nymphadora and Fleur over to talk about what they were going to do that year.

"I honestly cannot wait till tomorrow, school is one of the best things in my life right now" Hermione had said, while she had her face in a book.

"I don't see why you are so excited, school sucks. The people the classes, all of it" Nymphadora huffed

"Don't forget about the boys" Fleur added. While painting her nails a bright shade of blue.

"Oh come on nymph it isn't that bad actually, well yes all the people and boys part but the learning part is amazing, it's fun to know so many weird things that not a lot of people would know" Percy said, getting quite excited as he spoke.

"Yeah right, you just like to know things so you seem smarter than everyone else" Nymphadora said. 

They were interrupted by the door opening. "Percy de-" molly paused as she saw the three girls in her son's room. "What is this!?" She yelled.

"Mum please don't freak out, their just my frie-" he was interrupted by his mother screaming "Arthur come here now!!".

"What is the proble-" he stopped as he saw everyone in the room. "Um what is going on here?" He asked looking quite confused.

"Percy explain yourself!" Molly roared.

"They are just my friends!" Percy yelled.

"We are Ms Weasley." Fleur said, as she got up to shake their hands.

"Yes I'm Hermione this is Fleur and that is Nymphadora." Hermione said, also getting up to shake their hands.

"If you are just friends than why didn't Percy tell us you were coming?" Molly questioned, still very angry.

"Because I didn't want you to say no, and don't try and say you wouldn't have because if I'd asked you if I could have three girls come over you would've said no" Percy said.

"Whatever, I'm sorry ladies but you have to go" Molly gave them a smile.

They all left after saying bye to Percy. And that night Percy got yelled at a bit. He knew it was going to happen. Not like it was that bad, his mother was probably the sweetest woman in the world. She was just very overprotective, especially when it came to her children's dating lives.

That wasn't a bad thing, well it kinda was for Percy, because well there was one thing he never wanted his parents to know. He was gay, and that wasn't something he wanted his family to know. They weren't homophobic or anything. Well actually Percy didn't know that for sure.

They didn't seem homophobic. But that didn't mean they weren't. He had only ever told three people, and those three people were the same people his mother thought where his three girlfriends now. 

He was kinda flattered, he would've never thought anyone would think he could get a date. Let alone three. It was kinda funny actually.

But all that was for another time anyway. Tomorrow was his first day of sophomore year. It was gonna be amazing. Maybe, maybe it was going to be amazing.

_____________

Harry woke to a horrible noise. His alarm clock, sophomore year was starting today. And that means Harry's sophomore year was starting today. 

"Harry? Ron? Are you two awake?" James said through the door. "You two need to get up, breakfast is almost done." He said.

"Okay!" Ron called out, from on the floor. "Harry you up?" He asked. Getting up and looking down at harry. "Hey mate!" Ron hit Harry's face.

"Ah what the hell I'm awake!" Harry hit him back. "My god, it's bright." He said

"Yeah, anyway your dad said there's food so that's where I'm going."

"Yeah okay whatever, I'll be down in just a bit." Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

The food was amazing like always. Lily Potter was a fantastic cook after all. Harry had changed into a pair of black jeans and a normal gray t-shirt with a flannel shirt over it. It was what he usually were. 

"So how was the sleepover?" Lily asked, half way through breakfast.

"It was great, we played Overwatch most of the night, than watched a episode of game of thrones than went to bed." Ron said. In between bites of eggs.

"Sounds fun" James said. "Maybe me and Sirius should do that sometime." James laughed.

"Oh that actually sounds fun, you and Sirius can do whatever dumb stuff you want. While me and Remus have a book night!" Lily said, looking very excited.

"How bout this Sunday?" James asked.

"I'll call and ask them later today" 

"So if you guys are with them, do I get the house to myself?" Harry asked. Trying not to look excited.

"Well maybe. But that doesn't mean you get to do anything stupid" Lily said looking directly at Harry.

"What? That's not what I meant" harry lied. "I just meant, could I have a couple friends over" seeing the looks on his parents faces he adds. "You know to play some games, you know I don't have enough friends to have a party." Harry said.

"You don't need friends to have a party just lots of alco-" James stopped as lily kicked him under the table and gave him a 'dont you dare finish that sentence' look. "I mean yeah I guess you're right" he said, giving lily a apologetic look.

"Yes Harry you can have Some friends over. But no girls, well you can have Nymphadora over but she is the only girl allowed." Lily said. "Now get your butt up, you two need to go to school"

James drove them to school. Harry loved being in a car, he could always just look around at all the people, coming up with little fake stories for everyone he saw. That was the kind of thing he had always done.

He loved being able to just look at someone and think 'i wonder what kind of fantastic things you have done'

"You know thank god for your mother harry" James said laughing a bit. "If it wasn't for her I would have said some stupid shit in my life" 

"Yeah your mum is awesome!" Ron added.

_________________________

School had never ever been Pansy's favourite thing, in fact she hated it. Always having to be in a room with a lot of people she didn't know, it all just made her nervous, like someone was going to make fun of her. 

That's also the reason she hated classes, everytime a teacher would ask her a question she just wanted to dig a hole get into it and die. In till one day when a teacher called on her, and she just couldn't do it, a boy sat up and answered the question for her.

His name was Newt and he was the sweetest person she had ever met. She didn't like him in a romantic way or anything, she liked a different person, his name was Ron Weasley. He was amazing.

One day he stopped a bunch of girls from making fun of her, she always liked him after that, she only talked to him a few times but that didn't matter she really liked him, and hopefully this year she would get to know him a bit better.

Her and Newt asked their parents if they could walk to school that day. Just so they could both meet half way and walk the rest together  
_

Draco was not very happy walking to school that morning, he had listened to his parents fight all yesterday and some of today. He really hated his father, his mother on the other hand was amazing, she was sweet and funny and all around amazing. Draco had no idea why his mum had stayed with his father for so long. How she hasn't left him.

'but all that doesn't matter right now' he thought to himself. 'today is school that's all that needs to be on my mind, school' 

"Hey Draco!" Hannah called from behind him.

"Hey, sorry I didn't know you were following me" he said with a apologetic look.

"Neh it's fine really, so are you alright? You seem a bit off" 

"Yeah i-im fine" Draco lied.

"You don't seem fine." Turning her eyes away she sees Neville on the other side of the road. "Oi Neve over here" calling him over!"

He runs up to them. "Hi" he says softly.

They walked together to school, chatting about random things. Mostly about what classes everyone will be taking this year, or if they have any plans for later that day.

_

"And than mum was like I told you two not to do anything stupid! She was literally yelling at them and it was so funny." Ginny said, laughing along with Seamus.

"Hahahah yeah well it wasn't so funny for us!" Fred interrupted. "I don't think our butts will ever feel the same again"

That just made Ginny and Seamus laugh more. 

"Still it must've been bad, if I did that to my mam I would probably be dead" Seamus said.

Ginny and Seamus had been friends since they were little, always doing weird and stupid things together. Ginny was happy to finally be able to go to school with him, she was only 14 while he was 15 so she was a freshman. But she was fine with that.

Her Fred George and Seamus walked together like they normally would to school that day.   
_

Percy Hermione Fleur and Nymphadora drove to school that day, Percy was fine with that. Even know he was only 15 not like anybody needed to know anyway.

It was always fun with all of them in the car. They would talk about hot boys or girls. Or they would listen to music and sing along to it. 

It was just fun little things like that, no problems. No arguments. No anything, just friends having fun and doing stupid stuff.

"Okay we're here" Percy said. Looking at everyone he the car he said. "Well is everyone ready for a new year of school?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was shit, sorry. 
> 
> And by the way that wasn't all the main characters just to let you know, all the characters most likely will be in the next chapter, and I promise the next chapter is longer.
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know what you think<33
> 
> \+ I know I wrote the word "said" in this a lot and I'm sorry I just don't know what else to say, if you have any suggestions please comment them <33

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I'll probably post a chapter today or tomorrow so <33


End file.
